The instant application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/748,243, filed Nov. 12, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,896, entitled xe2x80x9cShipment Transaction System And An Arrangement Thereofxe2x80x9d, incorporated herein by reference. The instant application is also related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/259,657, filed Feb. 26, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,149 entitled xe2x80x9cShipment Transaction System And Methodxe2x80x9d, which is a continuation of the first mentioned patent document, Serial No. 08/748,243 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,896.
The present invention relates to a computer processing system for shipment transactions involving a shipper and a carrier.
Processing shipment transactions between a shipper and a carrier has been a manually intensive effort and has experienced little change. Generally, the shipment transaction process involves a goods transport path and a payment process path. The goods transport path typically starts when a carrier picks up the goods at the shipper""s warehouse dock. The carrier receives a copy of a transaction document, sometimes referred to as a bill of lading (BOL), from the shipper. This type of transaction document includes information associated with the shipment transaction which is used by the shipper and carrier to track the shipment of goods. The carrier transports the goods to the receiver where the receiver signs a copy of the BOL to verify receipt of the goods. After the carrier has delivered the goods to the receiver, the carrier also submits the receiver""s signed copy of the BOL to the carrier""s headquarters.
At this point, records are generated that contain information about requested pick-up and delivery times, origin and destination, and type of load. The first problem in the process can occur when the carrier arrives to pick up the load. If the shipment is not ready or there are delays at the loading dock, accessorial charges may be imposed by the carrier. Because they are not part of the original BOL, the shipper may dispute these charges later, and this can cause payment delays down the line. Back at the loading dock, a second problem is created when manual changes are made on the BOL. Unfortunately, these changes rarely get recorded in the shipper""s permanent electronic records causing a difference between the shipper""s and the carrier""s paperwork for the same load.
Now on the road, the driver needs to send the paperwork back to headquarters. Because the primary job of the driver is to get the shipment to its destination in a timely manner, paperwork can sometimes be delayed, and it may be days before the carrier headquarters receives a copy of the BOL.
The driver reaches the destination and delivers the shipment. At the point of delivery, the driver is supposed to provide notification of delivery. Again, this may or may not happen. When it does not, vital information is delayed or missing in the supply chain.
When the original and delivery copies of the BOL finally reach the clerk at the carrier""s offices, the clerk sends out an invoice for the original shipment. A clerk at the shipper""s office receives the invoice, often amid a pile of invoices for many carriers, and attempts to match the invoice with a copy of the original BOL. If a billing error is discovered, the clerk might send a check for a partial payment or simply hold the entire payment until the corrected invoice is provided. The carrier clerk receives this check and must then track down the original BOL and delivery copy to know why the check is for less than the total amount due. It is only after communicating with the shipper directly that the carrier finds out a mistake was made in the original paperwork. The carrier sends the shipper an amendment to the original invoice, and the shipping clerk must then organize and file all the paperwork together.
The payment process path starts when the carrier picks up the goods from the shipper. The carrier sends a copy of the BOL to the carrier""s headquarters for processing. The carrier headquarters rates the BOL. Rating involves determining the shipment cost that takes into account various shipment parameters such as the size, weight, type of material, and destination of the shipment. The carrier creates an invoice, sets up an accounts receivable, and sends the invoice to the shipper""s accounts payable department. The shipper, either internally or via a third party, audits the invoice to ensure the final cost is proper.
One of the more burdensome aspects of the traditional process involves reaching agreement as to the final cost. If there is a dispute as to final cost, the shipper and carrier begin a burdensome and sometimes lengthy negotiation process in an attempt to settle the dispute. If the dispute is resolved, the shipper sets up an accounts payable for the transaction. The shipper will then send payment to the carrier and clear the accounts payable. The traditional process for paying the carrier and clearing the accounts payable involves several manually intensive steps. Upon receipt of payment, the carrier clears the accounts receivable. The traditional process for clearing an accounts receivable includes the carrier manually inputting final payment information into the accounts receivable system.
The traditional approach can lead to many disadvantages for a transaction between one shipper and one carrier. Typically, however, there are multiple carriers and shippers involved in multiple transactions, which makes the situation more complex, and that much more slow and inefficient. The process is manually intensive in that it relies on the hard copy of the BOL for proof of delivery and payment, resulting in a series of repetitive and time consuming steps. Also, each BOL is often rated multiple times by multiple parties creating excessive redundancy.
Traditional shipment transaction systems are also highly susceptible to billing errors and fraud. For example, there is no connection between the delivery of goods and when the shipper is billed for delivery. This may result in double billing, no billing at all, or over-billing the shipper for freight delivery charges. Also, auditing error may occur which results in incorrect billing or payment. In addition, the carrier waits a disproportionately long time for payment while the invoice is being audited and/or disputed. For example, traditionally, a delivery takes about five days whereas payment takes about thirty days. This unnecessary delay adversely affects the carrier""s working capital resources.
Additional costs arise as a result of the existing inefficiencies. Many of the costs are individually small, but very large in the aggregate. For example, the carrier incurs administrative costs including: the cost to create and deliver the initial invoice, costs of resolving billing disputes, costs of providing a signed copy of the BOL to the shipper, and costs of posting accounts receivable. The shipper incurs similar administrative costs.
Another disadvantage of traditional shipment transaction systems is that they have a tendency to strain relationships. Because carriers and shippers do not always have an effective way to communicate about the shipment, business partnerships can be strained when there are disputes. Continuous inaccuracies in either the shipment or invoice process create unnecessary tension along the entire supply chain for both shippers and carriers.
An additional disadvantage involves the inability to obtain immediate information regarding a shipment. Since the process is largely conducted manually, it is very difficult to track a shipment. To learn of the status of shipment or payment, there are various manual steps involved. For example, if the shipper wants to know if the carrier delivered the goods and if the payment has been made, the shipper must call the carrier and the appropriate financial institution.
There have been numerous attempts to improve the existing shipment and payment process. Some improvements have been made to each separate step of completing a shipment transaction, but the entire method remains relatively unchanged.
For example, freight agents are used by shippers to schedule shipments and to process the invoice from the carrier. Also, third party service providers have taken over the role of managing the shipper""s accounts payable department.
Another attempt to improve this burdensome transaction process involves the use of the Internet. Carriers have offered Internet access to their shipment information. Shippers access the carrier""s Internet address and find out the immediate status of the shipment. A disadvantage of this system arises when, as in many applications, the shipper is using multiple carriers. In this typical situation, the shipper separately accesses the address of each carrier in order to find out the status of each shipment. This is unduly time consuming.
Another disadvantage of traditional systems is that the shipper""s reference number and the carrier""s reference number are not compatible. The carrier maintains the shipment data, so the shipper accesses the data using the carrier""s reference number rather than the shipper""s reference number. The shipper and carrier track each shipment using multiple reference numbers.
These various attempts to improve the overall process have fallen short of providing a convenient and cost effective system to process a shipment transaction.
The present invention is directed to a shipment transaction system for processing transaction information related to goods shipped from a shipper by a carrier. According to one example implementation of the present invention, the system includes a processor arrangement that maintains shipper credit data for shippers and to process the transaction information in response to control data communicatively coupled between the processor arrangement and users of at least one type. The processor arrangement is linked with various users via a communications channel, and is programmed to receive control data from the users, to verify that the received control data is from an authorized source, and to evaluate the shipper credit data and the control data. In response, the processor arrangement determines whether to generate data that authorizes payment to the appropriate carrier(s).
According to another example implementation of the present invention, a shipment transaction system includes a processor arrangement programmed and configured to maintain shipper credit data of said one of a plurality of shippers, to process the transaction information in response to control data communicatively coupled between the processor arrangement and users of at least one type, and to automatically audit shipment transactions between shippers and carriers. The system further includes at least one communication channel communicatively linking the processor arrangement with the users of said at least one type, with the processor arrangement being further programmed to receive control data from the users, to verify that the received control data is from an authorized source, and to evaluate the shipper credit data and the control data and, in response, to determine whether to generate authorization data that authorizes payment to one of a plurality of carriers.
More specific implementations of one or both of the above systems involving the following. The processor arrangement permits authorized ones of the shippers and authorized ones of the carriers to review audit discrepancies using a communication channel communicatively coupled with the processor arrangement. The processor arrangement permits authorized ones of the shippers to approve payment to selected ones of the carriers without adversely impacting credit data of the authorized shippers, and permits authorized ones of the carriers to delay shipment for selected ones of the shippers without adversely impacting credit data of the authorized carriers.
In yet another embodiment, a shipment transaction system includes a processor arrangement programmed and configured to maintain shipper credit data of a shipper, to process the transaction information in response to control data communicatively coupled between the processor arrangement and users of at least one type, and to maintain a database of shippers and carriers, the database having a main parameter set for validating ones of the shippers and carriers that are qualified as users thereof and having respective data sets for the validated shippers and carriers indicating varying communication access levels for communicators of each respective validated shipper and carrier. At least one communication channel communicatively links the processor arrangement with the users of said at least one type, and the processor arrangement audits shipment transactions and reports thereon to at least one of the validated shippers and carriers according to one of the varying communication access levels for communicators of the validated shipper and/or carrier.
Another more specific embodiment involves the above shipment transaction system with the processor arrangement further programmed and configured to audit shipment transactions and report thereon to at least one of the validated shippers and carriers according to different communication access levels, each being defined based on data provided by a respective one of the validated shippers and carriers. Further, the processor arrangement can be configured and arranged to permit and block access to shipment transaction information according to information stored in the database, and the database can include information defining payment authorization levels for communicators, wherein the processor arrangement permits approval for payment to carriers for shipment transactions according to the information defining payment authorization levels. As enhancements to this implementation, the information defining payment authorization levels for communicators in the database is defined by a specified type of user, and the information defining payment authorization levels for communicators is downloaded into the database from the user at a remote site.
Other aspects of the present invention are directed to methods for implementing the computer operations at a central control center, and to arrangements and methods for configuring and operating the coordination of the above-characterized shipment transaction system at the shippers station and with respect to the carrier.